Hide and Seek
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: There is a secret military base hidden in China's vast willderness. Dangerous experiments are conducted at this base. Zeherah is one of those experiments...and she just escaped.LeexOC


Luineraugwen: I should really try and finish a story before I start another. Unfortunately I can't do that. And as for this story…I wouldn't get out of my head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd also like to apologize to anyone who is reading this and is Chinese. I am in no way racist against you. Actually I'm jealous of your culture.

Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beyblade.

****

Prologue

The Hunt Begins

It was havoc, complete and total havoc inside the secret underground base. The building was under lock down and security was scouring the complex, top to bottom in search of one small thing.

One small thing that could send world governments into outrage.

"How could we? How could we let 'it' escape?"

A man in his early fifties questioned himself quietly. He stood out in his prim, white overcoat in a sea of soldiers wearing dark green uniforms.

__

Who was he?

Chet Huang, Dr Chet Huang. One of the most knowledgeable men in China who understood Genetic Manipulation. He was in charge of the experiments currently going on in the top-secret base. Chet stood in an observation office high above the containment cell where only hours ago it had held their most precious possession. But 'it' had escaped, leaving broken bits of metal and glass shards in it's wake.

__

What does he mean by 'it'?

Experiment Number 5 was referred to as 'it'. 'It' was the only experiment to have survived this far into the program. On the outside 'it' looked and smelled human but on the inside 'it' wasn't all that it seemed. Physically, yes. Genetically, no.

Different parts, DNA strands actually, had been added to 'its' genetic make-up. All five senses had been heightened to the maximum that that 'its' human body would allow.

Speed. Agility. Strength. Endurance. Intellect.

'It' had it all plus more. Anything the feline kingdom could give. Instead of being a normal human, 'it' was now a hellishly powerful wildcat locked in a body that barely stood 5"3.

"Dr Huang. Team Echo has reported in. Sir, they've accessed Experiment 5's GPS signal and want to know if they should track 'it'" a young man in a green uniform and headset yelled over his shoulder.

"Where is 'it' heading?" Chet asked.

" North sir, towards the Shandong Province" the soldiers replied.

"Send all teams to intercept" the Doctor ordered.

__

"Team Echo, you have go."

"Teams Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta, access Experiment 5's GPS signal and intercept immediately."

Chet listened silently as the soldiers around him gave orders to the five military trained attack teams searching for the AWOL experiment outside of the base. The direction 'it' was heading should have worried him. There were numerous villages in the Shandong and 'it' could easily hide in any one of them. But with the GPS chip implanted in 'its' wrist, finding the genetic mutation would be easy. Chet grinned, a sick and twisted smile. He knew that the GPS implant would one day come in handy.

__

Tink, Tink. Tink, Tink.

Huang looked down at the Boading iron Balls that be held in his hand. As a firm believer in Chinese medicine, he believed that these hollow balls reduced the size of the cancer that was growing inside of him and would eventually rid him of the disease. Not only that but the combined _tink, tink_ of the balls hitting each other and the harmonious bell like ringing that came from inside the balls themselves, would drive Experiment 5 wild with anger. 'Its' hearing was sensitive and he loved to torture the creature by ringing the balls close to 'its' ears. Despite the pleasure he felt while doing that, he had been punished once.

The doctor gingerly touched the scars running down the left side of his face. One had passed over his left eye and caused blindness. All this had been the work of Experiment 5's sharp nails. Chet sneered.

"You'd better run 'cause when I catch you there're be hell to pay for what you've done you little bitch!" he spat.

Luineraugwen: I hope someone like this chapter. I personally did. Just in case I'll explain some things that might not have been understood. Sorry it was so short.

__

GPS: Global Positioning Device.

Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo: Military names for groups on missions. There's one for every letter of the alphabet…I think.

Boading Iron Balls: They have something to do with Chinese medicine I think. I just read the manual on them but I'm not a hundred percent if I understood it properly.

Shandong: This is a confirmed rumor. The White Tigers come from a village inside the Shandong Province in China.

If I missed anything, feel free to email me. I apologize for anything I got wrong as well.

Next chapter you'll find out just who 'it' really is.

R and R.


End file.
